


Glow of the Heart

by Mazuki



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-12
Updated: 2015-03-12
Packaged: 2018-03-17 11:41:05
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 223
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3528080
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mazuki/pseuds/Mazuki
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>First fanfic hope you like it</p>
            </blockquote>





	Glow of the Heart

Glow of the Heart

 

_The woman stood in front of the table, her sad hands_

_clenched the golden locket._

_The heart shaped pendant held her life._

_The love that she lost,_

_children that are no longer here._

_The locket that once glowed bright starts to dim._

_The color fades._

_Her hands shake._

_Tears drip onto the locket_

_A little smile, and then nothing_

_\- Ginny Potter_

These words would be the last ever found by Lady Potter. The mother of three and grandmother to many has finally decided it was her time. Her husband died quite a few years ago, from what was never found. The years without him had been tiring but for the sake of herself and family she kept going. This had kept her going in her younger years but now all she wanted was to be reunited with Harry. Her children had lives of their own and she well she could barley get out of bed without help. What kind of life was that to live. So with these last words that explained her last thoughts written down and immortalized forever she could finally breath. She leaned back and closed her eyes. When she was finally found lying cold in her bed she had a golden heart shaped locket in her hands, dried tears on her face, and a smile.


End file.
